


Tents

by FPwoper



Series: Various things under 1k [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stoned Castiel (mentioned), Tents, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” Dean asked, a little nervously.Prompt fill for Lusty Lexis (Writers of Destiel): "Do you think they can hear us through the tent?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Various things under 1k [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	Tents

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble!
> 
> Prompt fill for Lusty Lexis (Writers of Destiel): "Do you think they can hear us through the tent?"
> 
> Not proofread, all mistakes are my own

“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” Dean asked, a little nervously. Cas apparently didn’t give a fuck, because he just laughed.

“Fuck, Dean, tents aren’t really known for their soundproofing, now are they?” But while Cas laughed, his fingers did still on the button of Dean’s jeans. He took a second look at Dean’s face, and whatever he saw, it made him frown. “If you don’t want to do this, feel free to tell me off, okay?”

Dean looked down at Cas and licked his lips at the sight of Cas poised over his clothed erection, then made a quick decision. “No, I do want this. Fuck the noises. It’s time we traumatise Sam anyway.”

Cas threw his head back and laughed again. Stoned Cas was definitely a sight to behold, as was his bared neck, and Dean couldn’t help himself. He pressed soft kisses against Cas’s neck and dragged him down again into a proper kiss.

“Continue as you were,” Dean whispered, and Cas obliged. Traumatising Sam on a camping trip had never been this much fun before.


End file.
